YOU ARE MINE PHANTOM
by iPH4NT0M
Summary: Vlad sends skulker to kill the Fentons, leaving Danny to fend for himself. After a year of isolation, Danny goes to Vlad. what will happen? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**YOU ARE MINE PHANTOM**

**Vlad sent ghosts to kill the Fentons, as a result destroying half a city block, but left Danny to fend for himself. He obviously has a greater plan. Will his plan succeed when Danny turns up at his doorstep? Will Danny accept Vlad as a master? **

**~iPH4NT0M**

**CHAPTER ONE: FROM HERO TO ZERO**

Prologue:

He let them die. He blew it. Literally. He had nowhere else to go. He was alone. A loner with no one. Spectra was right. He was just a freaky little kid with freaky little powers. He had no one to understand him. Wait…no one? Th-there was Vlad… but he would risk his future.

He wanted to go to him so badly. For help, for acceptance, and for companionship. But what about Dan? He was in the thermos right? He didn't have to worry about him. Vlad had always said he would want him as a son. Danny was no more than a hobo roaming the streets. Should he go to Vlad? He had been living off the streets when he filled with self hatred and guilt after his friends and family died.

_Flashback_

"_NOOOOOOOOO" Danny screamed as Skulker shot at the ghost portal's direction. It hit its target perfectly. Right on the ecto-filtrater. His scream was soon followed by a Flash and a BOOM. His instincts caused him to go intangible. His family, Sam tucker and Valerie weren't so lucky though. Hi stood where he was standing a moment before the explosion not believing what had just happened. He screamed at Skulker and let loose his ghostly wail. _

_ This wail rivaled the strongest wail Dan ever even let out. He screamed for 10 minutes straight, successfully knocking out windows for a 10 mile radius and sending Skulker away at 300 mph. He fainted and let his dreams take him to his family again._

_ He woke up in a hospital. He did not talk to anyone. He continued this for several days until he recovered. He then took the chance to run away. After many Days of travel, he found himself in Detroit, Michigan._

_Flashback end_

Danny had survived for the past year, stealing and training. He decided to 'haunt' an abandoned warehouse. His cloths were in tatters. He was the exact image of a broken spirit. His heart grew cold for fate and everyone else. He just wanted to feel loved again. He showed no mercy to the people who tried to take away and/or trespass his 'home' and haunted them to no end. (Duplicates helped. A lot)

He was going to crack. His isolation made his heart even colder and longing for the heat. He needed attention, acceptance and companionship. He hadn't made _any_ friends in the past, not wanting to risk their lives. Of course the ghost attacks died down. After he began destroying ghosts instead of catching them to let out his inner turmoil, they grew scared and acknowledged him as a dangerous adversary. Skulker was the first to go. Danny's name was almost as threatening as Plasmius.

Speaking of Vlad, Danny felt a desperate need for him now. He needs his company. He would so anything. He was completely broken down. He couldn't take his life any longer. Danny had been training his emotions for the past year. He was usually as emotionless as a rock. But despite this, he broke down. Right there and then without a second thought, his instincts were screaming to go to Vlad. He didn't care about his future anymore. He just wanted to feel loved again.

Without any hesitation, he flew off towards Madison, Wisconsin.

_This is the official beginning of the story_

Vlad Masters' plan was working. He had left Daniel to fend for himself. He isolated him for a whole year, and judging by the talk in the ghost zone, he has grown. After bugging his 'home' with spyware, He found quite a deal about him. He isolates himself from others and keeps his home from being invaded. Daniel showed no mercy. He wasn't by any means evil, but he also gave up his hero antics.

Yesterday, he saw Daniel fly off toward Vlad's home. He couldn't help but laugh at the memory. Daniel would be here any second, begging to be let in. Looks like Vlad would have to put up a good act and convince Daniel once and for all to be with him.

After that thought the doorbell rang. Vlad opened the door.

"VLAD!" Danny yelled as he stumbled forward and fell to his knees. "Please. Please! PLEASE!"

"What now Daniel" Vlad put on a fake annoyed attitude hiding his inner smirk."I don't have time for you."

"Vlad…please…please let me stay with you!" Danny choked out from his tear stained face. "PLEASE!"

"NO" was Vlad's stern answer.

"What?"The shock on Danny's face was face was priceless."W-what?" Danny asked desperately.

"Daniel, you've outgrown your usefulness. You have countless amounts of times rejected me. I will not indulge you now. Now, get out of here before I call the police!"

"N-No! PLEASE!" Danny panicked "PLEEASE! I"LL DO ANYTHING"

"Sorry Daniel"

"PLEASE! I"LL CHANGE! I'LL BE YOUR APPRENTICE. I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! PLEASE! I CAN'T STAND O BE ALONE! YOU'RE ALL I HAVE LEFT! PLEASE!"

"NO." Vlad said with no emotion. Danny was now hugging Vlad's legs.

"VLAD! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Danny was now really scared. He was scared that he was going to be alone. At this point he didn't care what Vlad did. He would give him his soul for all he cared. HE WOULD NOT BE ALONE AGAIN! Vlad's face softened.

"You really want to stay do you?" Vlad's sad face soon spread to a wide grin. His plan had worked. 'Fine, I'll let you, but this time, you will obey my every whim and will. You will also now address me as master. Understand Daniel?" Danny was both shocked and relieved. His emotions fought inside him, but ultimately, his need for Vlad won.

"Y-yes master…" Danny said with a relieved sigh.

"Good, now, let me show you to your room."

**How is it? Good? Bad? RATE PLEASE! I'll update soon. I might be a bit delayed though. School is always there to ruin things now isn't it?**

**~iPH4NT0M**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU ARE MINE PHANTOM**

**YAY FOR NEW CHAPTER! There's going to be a twist in this one. Teehee. I feel so evil after writing this. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Chapter 2: Two fated people**

_Sam woke up in an exact replica of her room. (Only she didn't know it was her room in real life) she had no memories of her past. She looked around. Everything seemed so familiar. _

"_Where am I?" She questioned no one in particular. Then the answer hit her without a reason and information stormed into her brain. "I'm… I'm dead!" _

"_Yes" She noticed an odd ghost clad in white and gold with one eyeball in the corner of her room. "Sam Manson, you are now a ghost. A powerful one at that. You are the manifestation of broken love. I am the observant: Jericho. I am here to inform you of your duties. You must be careful of your powers. The powers which, I cannot divulge, but you got them for a reason. Ghosts are people with left over things not completed."_

"_So who was I loving before I died?"_

"_I cannot tell you. It will come to you though. But for now, gather your strength." And the observant disappeared._

That was a year ago. Sam was now one of the kindest yet feared ghosts in the world. She was also known as Aphrodite. She had the ability to create love and grant wishes like Desiree. Unlike Desiree, she could control who she granted her wish to. She was dressed in White, black and purple. She wore a purple striped tee shirt and black jeans. She also dawned a cloak similar to her friend Clock work.

Recently, Sam had heard of the merciless 'PHANTOM'. She heard that name somewhere, but she couldn't grasp it. She felt like she had known the person for her whole life…..After life at least. But how? He was nothing like her. He was merciless when it came to defending his haunt. He was also known for taking down the ghost king and refusing the throne. For that reason, Aphrodite concluded that he had a good heart.

"Hmm, looks like I'll have to meet this 'phantom'."

**Back in the real world.**

Danny was lying on an expensive bed. _His bed._ That's what Vlad had told him. "Make yourself at home". Danny smiled. He had a place he belonged. Even though he was scared beyond belief on the things that Vlad would make him do, he was happy he could stay. He would do anything to stay. He felt a tingly feeling in his chest. It surprised him. It's been a year since he felt affection.

"Daniel?" Vlad poked his head in the extravagant room. It was decorated Black and white and to his surprise, were actually 5 rooms. A sleeping room, a walk in closet, HUGE bathroom, an office. Last but not least, he had a secret entrance in the office that led to his very _OWN_ lab. That lab was also connected to Vlad's for safety measures. It came with everything, even a portal. He loved it. He had thanked Vlad earlier today after the 'master' ordeal.

"Yea?"Danny replied

"Time for dinner." Vlad smiled. "I made many things that you like! It must have been ages since you ate 'real' food!"

"Yes…master" Danny gave him a mocking yet friendly smile and got up.

At dinner, it was…interesting. The food ranged from chips and dip, to Duck l'orange. He stuffed his face with everything he could reach. This made Vlad chuckle. Danny gave him a look and said, "What? You said it yourself; I haven't eaten 'real' food for ages!"

"No, No continue" Vlad replied. "What do you want To do after Dinner Daniel?"

"Dunno" Danny carelessly said with his mouth full, accompanied by silence.

"How about we train?" Vlad finally brought up. "I need to access your strengths"

"Really?" Danny piped up, excited. Really excited

"Of course!" Vlad looked at Danny mockingly. "Do you expect me to put my new Apprentice to work without any training?" Danny then remembered his deal.

"Y-you won't make me do anything _too_ bad right?" Danny shuddered at the thought.

"Of course not my boy." Vlad chuckled "But even if I did, you agreed to our deal remember?" With those words, Danny deflated.

"Yes master" Danny continued eating ignoring the feeling of guilt. The rest of the Dinner when by better. Danny found that he and Vlad had a lot in common. The enmity they had before seemed silly and remotely sense full.

"Umm…master?" Danny still wasn't used to saying it, but gut better each time. Vlad looked up

"Yes little badger?"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" Vlad raised a curious brow.

"For fighting you before." Danny cringed. He had to do this. "After all this, it looks like we're more similar than I thought. Maybe if I wasn't that rash, we would have been friends."

"Really?" Vlad's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yea…Thanks…" Danny inhaled here it goes…"D-dad" Vlad's face was completely blown to smithereens.

"What?" Vlad questioned

"Master…" Danny looked into Vlad's eyes. "I-I want you to a-adopt me" Vlad's suspicion was confirmed. His plans worked out better than he thought. "You're all I have left…" Vlad was practically radiating with energy. "It's alright if you don't want to…" Daniel was simply offering himself to him. No way was he going to let this slip. Phantom was a good as his. He would finally get one of the 2 things in the world he wanted the most. A son. Daniel too. Not a clone, the real deal.

Vlad had originally planned to complete the clone and 'dispose of Daniel, but it seems that that is unnecessary. It's like a dream come true. "Alright Danny…" Vlad smiled a _genuine_ smile."I will"

_Deep in the ghost zone, in the land outside of time, there was a tower. Clockwork watched everything unfold. "Excellent. Everything is as planned." A faint rattling can be heard in the background. Clockwork frowned. Only Danny, Sam, and Vlad together had the power to get rid of the monster inside the beaten thermos making the commotion. He hoped that they would grow close enough to do that. "Hope. That's all they need."_

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA I've basically given away what will happen. Oh well, that's still a long ways away. Danny still needs to go to school. He also hasn't met Sam yet. Oi I've got my work cut out for me. = ="**


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU ARE MINE PHANTOM**

**Chapter 3:**

Sam was traveling through the ghost zone on her usual route. She had been thinking of escaping to the human world to find 'phantom'. She was extremely curious to why phantom was such a conflicting character. Every ghost has an obsession. She herself had the lust for love, therefore resulting to her powers to grant true love, manipulate it and even go as far as granting wishes.

Phantom seemed extremely out of wack. Many call him the 'halfa'. She found out that he was one in three of the only human ghost hybrids. Half ghost or not, he still has an obsession. That's just how a ghost works. Phantom would appear to have a hero complex yet he was ruthless and cold. He seems to be a broken heart. Sam (or Aphrodite) couldn't stand it. She had to reach him, to help him, to cure him of his cold heart.

It's decided then, she would go to the human realm. To find Phantom. Without hesitation, she ripped a portal to the mortal world with her raw strength and flew through it.

**In the Wisconsin mansion**

"Daniel," Vlad said, obviously amused. "Show me _all_ of your abilities."

"Yes master" Danny replied with his well trained emotionless voice. Vlad had agreed to adopt him and the papers were filled out as soon as they finished Dinner. Danny was now Daniel Fenton Masters. He was happy to have a family again, but using the term 'Master' rubbed off on him. It's almost as mocking as the nickname 'fruit-loop'. "I mean… Dad"

Vlad chuckled at Danny's slip and urged him to continue. Danny threw up his usual abilities like intangibility, invisibility, and ecto-blasts and shields. He had learned a few tricks to keep his haunt safe and out of harm. I could make snow storms with his ice core, create ice beams, and he also, his favorite was making ice embedded with his energy so would not melt no matter what. He also had had his ghostly wail (in which he improved a lot. He would not transform after using it any more).

The next thing caused _Vlad_ to jump in surprise. Danny had unlocked he ability to absorb ghosts and gain their powers. He only used it for the most powerful ghosts who came to him for trouble. To prove this, he held his hands to his side, summoning the soul shredder in an eerie green glow and then dissipated in a cloud of Bats. Vlad was certainly concerned at this. One of his best minions was now dead (well dead after he died) and his powers heeded to Danny.

Danny appeared behind Vlad and said "boo" playfully.

"Daniel?" Vlad said worried. "How many ghost did you absorb?"

"Ummm" Danny thought "about six, but to gain their powers, I've got to fight them mentally. I always won though."

"Who were they, the ghosts?"

"Spectra (My spike in energy growth and made it easier to absorb ghosts), Ember (made wail easier), Johnny's bad luck shadow (Gave me control over my emotions and made easier to haunt since I could turn into a shadow)," Danny turned into his shadow form and back to prove it before continuing "Klemper (ice), Skulker (increase in intellect), and fright knight (massive energy gain, and ability to peek into one's fears and make them real courtesy to soul shredder.)." Danny listed and started the story on how he gained his power."It started when Spectra tried to take advantage of my depressed state. She attacked me and I nearly died. I unlocked this power and absorbed her in by accident. That made absorbing Ghosts as easy as she absorbs misery. I was able to also turn my misery into energy when the time called for it."

Vlad was somewhat short of hyperventilating, most of his ghostly allies went missing and now he knew why. If what Daniel said was true, then he could easily become the most powerful ghost in existence. His power was equal, if not greater than Plasmius himself! Thank god Vlad still had a few tricks up his sleeve. He would need to put a restraining bracelet on him for his own safety, but for now, he needs to think I'm more powerful.

"Ah I'm impressed in you Daniel" Vlad beamed 'but how do I know that you won't turn against me?"

"Oh…" Danny shifted his look down to his feet. "I won't betray my own family…..you know that." Vlad realized how silly the idea of the bracelet seemed, but his precautious habits seemed to push him. He should at least ask.

"Would you mind me putting some sort of restraint just in case?" Vlad asked

"No, you've got to trust me on this one" Danny said with a slight betrayed voice, but it was barely noticeable due to his special ability to contain his emotions. "It won't help. My power can short circuit it with a dose of bad luck (referring to Shadow)"

"True" Vlad realized he hurt the boy. "But I don't think you need any more training, except by yourself. The training room has various levels. You are almost as powerful as me." Vlad covered his mouth with the slip. Danny looked proud.

"If you think I'm going to betray you them stop cause I won't" Danny looked at Vlad with honest eyes.

"I'll trust you son…with a little practice, you could take on any ghost in the ghost zone" Vlad chuckled. Daniel trusted him, he better keep the fact that he sent Skulker to kill the Fentons a secret. He would not let anything destroy his relationship with Daniel. "Here I made a new 'costume'. Your old jumpsuit is too…too…childish, not to mention dirty and in rags" Vlad pulled out a Box and Danny opened it.

"THANKS!" Danny exclaimed. It was perfect. It was a pair of black slim fit jeans that were easy to move in, a white belt with a diamond DP emblem etched in the buckle, a black and white sleeved tee shirt, silver sleeveless velvet vest, and bandages for his arm and accompanied by black and silver fingerless gloves. He changed in a different room and came out. "How do I look?"

"Very 'hip'." Vlad smirked. Danny almost died laughing hearing this. "What?"

"Never mind." Danny choked out. Vlad reminded him of Mr. Lancer… Mr. lancer reminded him. "What about school?" Danny asked after the laughing fit.

"Ahh. About that." Vlad began "The ghost writer will tutor you and when you catch up, you'll go to private school as a junior. Try to make friends and act like a real 15 year old, ok?"

"Kay" Danny said "Thanks.

"You're welcome little badger, now off to bed"

"Alright, night dad." Danny left and Vlad felt a warm tingly feeling in his heart. He hadn't felt love in a while. He…he… loved Daniel like a real father, not some apprentice. When Danny was in bed, asleep, and snoring, he spoke.

"I'm sorry Jack, Maddie, and Jasmine" And he himself went to bed.

_After watching the last scene plays out. He smiled. He knew what would happen now._

"_Their fate is somewhat sealed. There are only three scenarios that could happen, and two of them are positive. Let's hope the third one doesn't happen." Clockwork turned to the banged up thermos. "Will we now?"_

"_Hope? HA! As soon as I get out, those three are good as gone! HHAHAHAHAHAA….AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed, getting a shake of the thermos from Clockwork. _

_When Dan was out of earshot…"Good. Everything is going smoothly."_

**Interested yet? Rate please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU ARE MINE PHANTOM**

**Chapter 4: HOW MUCH MONEY?**

It had been a month since the ghost writer started tutoring Danny, and he has improved exponentially. Without ghosts distracting him, he was soon pronounced a genius like her mother and sister. He had an even higher IQ then the ghost writer expected. He thought of Danny as an idiot with a hero complex. He just found out that Danny was a _distracted_ idiot with a hero complex. (**AN: LOL!**)

"Plasmius," Vlad turned towards the Ghost writer with curiosity."He's ready for the real deal."

"Really?" Vlad asked just to make sure he wasn't hearing things. "Then I'll fetch him and we'll discuss the school he will go to."

"Yes, you do that"

"N-No way" Danny began to turn and walk away."I'm not going to a school that costs 1.5 million dollars per year!" the thought of the numbers gave Danny a headache. He was always bad with math. The tutoring helped, but he still SUCKED!

"Daniel, you have to!" Vlad persisted "I only want the best for you!" Danny hesitated for a second. Vlad cared for him. Was it ok to shunt him out?

"How much money _do_ you have any way?" Danny asked with a smirk. Vlad chuckled.

"I have more money that the US government does right now. Currently I'm tied up with Bill Gates. I'm expected to be the richest man on earth in 3 months."

Danny stood there with his mouth on the floor. '_More than the US government? DAMN! HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET THAT MUCH MONEY? Wait….ghost powers, DUH.' _Danny considered the school for a minute. It might not be bad. He didn't have to hunt ghost, so he could focus on school. For once, he wanted to go to a school that could magnify his talents. He mused on how his sister would practically drool over the school. He sure missed her. '_This is for you Jazz_'

"Okay then. If you insist."

"Excellent!" Vlad beamed "The first day of school is in one week. Until then, what do you want to do I have plent-"Vlad didn't get to finish his sentence when Danny replied:

"How about six flags?" Vlad grew pale.

"You mean…riding on roller coasters?"  
"What the great Plasmius is scared of a ride?" Danny chuckled darkly. For the time being here, he let his emotions loose from their hibernating state, and in no time, he was back to his witty self. "You fly and do trick maneuvers, but you can't ride a car?"

"FINE!" Vlad exploded "I'll show you who's scared of a 'car'. "

The car ride to the amusement park was uneventful. Danny couldn't help but snicker at the 'pale as a ghost' Vlad. Vlad gave him a venomous look and returned to the school applications he was filling out. Danny stared out the window remembering his Family and how they died.

Before he realized what had happened, the car tires popped. Danny looked into his reflection and found that he was in shadow mode (hence the tire. He absorbed Johnny's bad luck shadow), His black body and spectral swirling beneath him. He realized that this was a natural instinct to nullify the misery and as if on cue, his body began to glow blue green. His misery was gone and he was jolted awake with a massive amount of energy.

Vlad had watched the whole thing with concerned eyes. _'Looks like Daniel was still mourning over his family. It might be better for him to keep his mind off of them.' _

"Daniel?" Vlad ventured. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Danny replied, shifting to his normal form. "I was just thinking how me and my best friends used to go to parks like Six Flags. My parents and jazz would load us up with ghost hunting gear and to my harm, the specter deflectors." Danny chuckled, and then turned to Vlad.

"Oh"

"Yeah, you know what?" Danny shifted, obviously uncomfortable to ask. "can we just go home?"

"Sure little Badger. Fly home while George fixes the tires." Danny transformed said goodbye and left. On his way back to the mansion, he though he saw a green flash and a familiar figure fly away, but he dismissed it to be an illusion.

"D-Danny?" Aphrodite did not know why, but she knew this person. He was unmistakably Phantom. He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. She had just exited the ghost Zone in hopes of finding him. Her heart was aching for some reason. She felt a strong desire for him. Why?

Aphrodite flew away in frenzy, trying to collect her thoughts. She flew to a cave just a mile west of where she knew Danny was lodging. She, for the first time in her Afterlife, began to worry. She felt incomplete. She needed her memory back.

"Looks like I'll have to visit Frostbite and ask him to rewrite my memories." She yawned realizing she had no strength to open another portal right now and settled to a restless sleep.

Danny flew Home and fell to his bed. He transformed back to human mode. He was angry at himself. He was about to snap. He sighed before his ghost sense went off. It was the Box ghost.

"BEWARE!" He screamed "I AM THE BO-"he didn't finish before Danny's rage snapped. In the past year, his human and ghost halves were almost the same. He could use all of his abilities in human mode. The only difference is, he is more prone to damage and his attacks are weaker in human form. Also his ghost form had more stamina. The box ghost was no match for his fury even in human form.

In a flash of Black light, Danny was upon him in shadow form. Danny preferred this form to scare people. The Box ghost was terrified. The shadow/spectra look alike glowed with so much energy that the Box ghost sank to his knees. He was soon enveloped in a cocoon of dark power and was spinning. With a ripping sound, the Shadow enveloping him ripped a hole in the Ghost Zone and sent him through it. The portal closed with a snap. Danny was now much calmer. He admitted that the Box ghost, as annoying as he was, was good stress relief. He went to a dreamless sleep.

**Sorry, couldn't resist bring the box ghost into this! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**=3 this story is starting to get interesting. STAY TUNED!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YOU ARE MINE PHANTOM.**

**AN: I NEED REVIEWS! **

**Chapter 5**

Sam woke up to the sound of chirping birds. She was rejuvenated. It was time to return to the ghost zone for her memories. She just hoped that Frostbite could help her. She needs to know why phantom was so familiar. She NEEDED IT NOW! She got up, retrieved her cloths and got dressed. When she was ready, she looked outside to the blue sky one last time before she ripped a hole through the ghost zone and left without a trace of her existence.

**Wisconsin Mansion**

Danny woke up to an alarm. _'Wait…an alarm? CRAP! Today's the first day of school! DAMMIT! I'll be late.'_ Danny shot out of bed and got dressed in his usual clothing: a white tee with a black vest. Black slim fit jeans and black converses. He phased downstairs and sat down across from Vlad without him noticing.

"Oh" Vlad exclaimed "you're here."

"Yea"

"So," Vlad started "are you ready?"

"No" Danny grumbled and at his oatmeal.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to a school full of pampered idiots who eat caviar for a snack on a daily Basis"

"Now Daniel" Vlad looked at him annoyingly. "Try not to get into any trouble. When you get back from school, you are going to the ghost Zone."

"What? Why?"

"Because, to stop getting ghost attacks, you have to prove your dominance. Why do you think Madison is ghost free?" Vlad took a bite of his sausage.

"Cause you beat them to a pulp?"

"YES! Precisely"

"So you want me go in there and knock as many ghosts out as possible and say that I'm their boss now?"

"Yes"

"I don't see why not" Danny had already lost most (not all) of his hero complex. In his mind you fight fire with fire. He was fine with fights, but he still couldn't kill anyone. He also might occasionally save the day (If he wasn't lazy. Keep in mind he still had SOME hero left.).

"Ok, I need to go to work now."

"Bye dad"

"See you later son" And Vlad walked out, leaving Danny to finish his oatmeal. Danny got up and walked out of the front door to meet George and his limo. He got on and the ride began.

**Ghost Zone**

Sam was in her subconscious. Memories came flooding back. Eh life, her friends, her family, her beliefs, and most importantly, Danny. He was the strife for half her life. He was her crush since 2nd grade. He was her one and only love. She never got the chance to tell him, and that resulted to her being a ghost with leftover business.

She woke up with a gasp and flew out without another word. She flew until she reached Clockwork's tower.

"Clockwork!"

"Yes" The time ghost appeared.

"Send me back in time, prevent this from happening!"

"No"

"Why?"

"You know very well that I cannot meddle" clockwork scowled

"Fine!" I'll confront Him myself!" She stormed out, hitting the edge of a table as she left. Grimacing in pain, she kept flying. Clockwork smiled, he knew what would happen next. But then again, he knew everything. And with a swift motion, he flew to the Table and caught the thermos rolling off of it with one fell swoop. Sam needed to be more careful.

**Elsewhere in the Ghost Zone.**

Bertrand, the shape shifting menace was Angry. No. he was IRATE! The love of his life was mercilessly absorbed and used by that ghost brat! She may not have known that he loved her, but he still did! Hat ghost brat will pay!

He floated around in the ghost zone trying to brainstorm some ideas. Sucking his misery was out; he would turn it against him. He couldn't kill him, he would probably was stronger than Plasmius. He needed more ideas. And so, he continued to float through the zone.

**AN: If you read this, please review, I've got a few twists in store and I might need some ideas from you guys. THANX!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YOU ARE MINE PHANTOM**

**AN: are you ready? It's time for school! Sam isn't in this chapter. Sorry! It's mainly about Danny.**

**Chapter 6: WTF!**

Danny ambled into the office with his brief case, containing the laptop Vlad got him. He looked around at the elegant wallpaper and mints. The chairs looked expensive, so he took the liberty of standing. He still wasn't used to the idea that he was in a 1.5 million dollar per year tuition school.

"Ah!" The fat, stout, old secretary looked at Danny "hello mister masters. The principle will bne out momentarily."

"Kay"

Danny finally decided that his legs would give in to the weight of his stuff and sat down on the chair. He looked around the room again due to boredom. It was all an ugly yellow brown color that reminded him of crap.

"Ms. Lancer will see you now." Wait? Lancer? Danny visibly paled. CRAP! Danny slowly and hesitantly followed the wrinkly lady to the principal's office.

"Take a seat please" Danny's assumption was right. She looked just like Mr. Lancer except in a dress.

"Yes Mr. Lancer"

"OH?" Ms. Lancer looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Ummm. Sorry, I think I might have had your brother for an English teacher"

"OH!"

"Yea"

"Well, then I'll say we've gotten ourselves of a good start. "

The meeting went on for another five minutes with a lot of 'Sign this' and sign that' and 'initials here'. Danny looked about bored to sleep. Until…

"To kill a mocking bird!" Danny winced. "Mr. Fenton?"

'_Crap'_ it was _Mr. _Lancer. He was standing at the door.

"Hi Mr. Lancer…" Danny hesitated "and my last name is Masters now"

Mr. Lancer looked at Danny with a silly and annoyed smile. "Mr. Fenton If you are going to pass my English class _here_ then you should stop lying!" and without another word he left.

"Sorry about him" Ms. Lancer blushed.

"It's okay."

"You should get to class now." Ms. Lancer shuffled the papers together and handed him with a schedule. Danny took it and left. He looked down at the paper and boohoo….he had English with lancer first…..

Danny walked into the door of the room. He found it much more comforting than the office. It was robin egg blue with ships and clouds embedded in the molding. It felt much more….like he was in his old home. Danny choked back tears. Class started. There were role calls and Danny found out that most of them there were famous.

"Class, we have a new student here today." Danny got up mechanically. He walked up to the front of the class and stared at the people. He spoke up.

"My name is Dan-"Danny hesitated. Might as well try to ditch my past as much as possible. Who cares about Dan _phantom_? "Yea. My name is Dan Masters" There were murmurs in the room.

"Mr. Fenton!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are!"

"Then call my dad!"

"Your Dad is dead!" This struck Danny hard in the chest. He was suddenly reminded of his family's fate. He had to use all of his self restraint not to use his powers. He couldn't blow his cover! Stupid lancer.

If anyone looked closer at Danny, they would've seen a faint blackish glow. He looked at Lancer venomously. He whipped out his phone and speed dialed 1 (to Vlad). He hooked up to the Bluetooth speaker in the room.

_Rinnggggg rinnngggg._

"Hello? Daniel? What is it?" Vlad's voice was heard "you're at school right?"

"Yea"

"Then what is it?"

"Dad" The room pressure was suddenly 300 pounds "these people are having a hard time believing my name to be Masters" he would just have to wait. Vlad would explode.

"WHAT!" Vlad screamed "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"

"I know right?"

"Daniel turn up the volume!" Danny did.

"THIS IS MY SON. I ADOPTED HIM AFTER HIS PARENTS WERE KILLED! YOU WILL TREAT HIM WITH RESPECT OR I WILL LITERALLY MAKE YOU _ALL_ BROKE!" Danny looked smugly at the people who were pale in the room. "NOW, LANCER! I WILL CALL YOUR SISTER!" This time, Mr. Lancer paled. Vlad hung up.

The rest of the day went better. But it was still frustrating. He felt like blowing the school up. He was right; these people were pampered, spoiled, and gross. Someone had gold powdered EYELINER! EYELINER! Danny walked out of the school giving dangerous looks to anyone who was too close. He heard whispers and rumors about him. He got to the limo…

'He's legit!'

'Masters!'

'Did you hear what happened?'

Danny was glad he would go home to blow off some steam in the ghost zone. He fell asleep in the car.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**YOU ARE MINE PHANTOM**

**AN: Ready for some ghostly pwnage?**

**Chapter 7**

Danny made his way to his lab. This was going to be the first time he was going to use his portal. He looked around the lab and found what he was looking for. A panel hidden under the ecto-filtrater. Unlike the portal at Fenton works, the controls for this portal were hidden from view. He flipped it open to find a complicated tangle of wires and buttons. There was a note:

_Daniel,_

_This portal is already set to our ecto signature so you do not need to set the settings. It is voice commanded. If you do decide to add anyone's signature, use the mainframe computer underneath the wires. It is only reachable via intangibility. There should be another note down there. But seeing that you probably won't, it's not a concern to you._

_ ~Vlad_

_P.S. Click the 'on' button in this cabinet (__**outside the portal. Jeeze. Who puts the 'on' button on the inside anyway?) **__to activate the portal before you go in._

Danny stared at the last sentence and smiled. Vlad sure had a sense of humor. He chuckled to himself before pushing the on button. The diamond shaped portal was blinking the red light, saying it was activated. He closed the cabinet and walked forward.

"Open portal" He commanded.

The portal opened with a hiss, revealing the green swirl of the ghost zone. He didn't bother transforming. He had a feeling that he could take most of the ghosts. And just for a scare, he might transform to his shadow form. He chuckled as he floated through the ghost zone. There was something wrong. Where was the entire population of ghosts?

"YOU!" well…that question was answered. Danny turned around to see a raging Bertrand. Oh boy.

"Oh, hi snot brains."

"How Dare you show yourself here?" as he said this, the ghost came. Mainly Technus, Walker, Kitty and a shadow less Johnny.

"Looks like the gang's all here." Danny smirked, sending uneasy whispers through the crowd. "Listen UP! From now on, I'm the boss around here! You are to obey me! Well maybe my Dad too."

"Your dad?" Bertrand asked "I thought he was dead. Danny whipped his head around and let loose some of his shadow power. He felt furious. He stared at Bertrand. Bertrand was frozen in terror. Danny saw the box ghost behind him. He was clearly going to wet himself.

"No, my Dad is Plasmius!" Danny screamed. He did not need to be reminded by his old family. The ghost gasped. Some said yes to his earlier demands. Bertrand looked furious. So did walker and Kitty. Johnny was already powerless. He had no choice but to agree.

"Dream on Punk!" walker screamed as he shot a crackling ectoplasmic beam at Danny. Danny flicked it away with a wave of his hand. He yawned in response. Walker and the other ghosts all started to circle Danny. Danny chuckled. He let loose all of his shadow powers and it was accompanied by an extremely high pitched ghostly wail.

"" The weaker ghosts couldn't stand the high frequency and started to melt into puddles of ectoplasm. Technus shot forward and tried to zap Danny. Danny Disappeared into a cloud of bats. Many ghosts looked at each other uncomfortably at the fright knight's power. Danny appeared again, above them. He held out his hand covered in ecto-energy and sliced through the air. The result was a ripping sound. A portal inside the ghost zone to unknown origins was opened. Danny reached inside and pulled out the soul shredder.

"That's…That!" Bertrand shuddered. The ghosts' suspicions were confirmed. Phantom had the rare ability of Shadow void. He could absorb other's powers and maybe even others whole. What made the ghosts confused was that he looked like he had separate forms. A shadow and Ghost. By now they should have fused, to create a Phantom**. (HAHAHAH look at that! Danny's really going to be a real phantom!)**.

As if on cue, Danny convulsed. He writhed back and forth. He began to flash back and forth between his Ghost form and Shadow form. It got faster and faster until he was enclosed in his own energy. He gasped before it stopped. He looked up with pupil less emerald eyes. He had Flaming Black hair that was fused to his shadow form. He had a spectral tail, he had more muscles, and he radiated energy. **(It looks like shadow + spectra + Dan's hair except black) **His DP symbol was stark white against his chest.

"AWESOME!" Danny yelled as felt like he was air and pure power. He continued to stare at the if not already pale ghosts. Some of them shook. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Yes"

"Sure"

"If you insist"

Danny chuckled at the ghosts. He put away the Soul shredder. Danny felt proud. He was just about to go Home when he noticed a figure flying towards him. She looked really familiar. NO...It…It can't be! "S-Sam?" all the ghosts turned to the flying figure who stopped in front of Danny.

"Danny?" Sam/Aphrodite Looked at the newly born Phantom. "Is that really you?" Sam' tears flowed like a river out of her eyes and lunged, kissing Danny. All the ghost went 'AWWWWWW' simultaneously.

**Clockwork's tower**

Clockwork started at the love scene. He flipped through the future scenes and then stopped. He turned around just as the observant came in.

"Clockwork!"

"Yes?" He said dryly.

"We've seen what would happen. If Phantom Get's both soul shredder _and _Excalibur (not to mention Avalon, the scabbard), then he will become invincible. He can abuse that power!"

"Relax" clockwork calmly said as he floated to the portal. "He never abused his power before. He also has had the chance to become Dan and refused. What makes you think that He will Abuse his powers this time?"

"That's true bu-"

"I've gotten everything under control"

"If you say so" the observant left clockwork alone. Clockwork smiled to himself. He looked at the screen. It was at the same time Sam showed up.

_ Bertrand was furious! First he takes away spectra and now he wants control? Well he's not getting it! He flew as fast as possible to pariah's keep. He smiled as he picked up the skeleton key that Vlad had left in his first encounter with pariah. He walked over to the sarcophagus. He put the key in. he turned it. He opened it. _

Clockwork frowned. He turned to a different screen.

_ Sam and Danny got to the mansion and met up with Vlad. They explained everything that had happened. About Sam's ghost, her powers, and also Danny's newfound power which made Vlad scowl in jealousy. Then, suddenly they felt a surge of power. Danny, Vlad, and Sam knew this energy immediately and closed down the portals. They needed to figure out what to do. Pariah was back.  
_

Clockwork frowned yet again.

_Bertrand was incinerated. The ghost king walked over to the pile of ectoplasm. He scanned the room. He picked up his crown. He already had his ring. He was once again king! He lived a king, died a king, and will remain a king!_

Clockwork scowled a deep emotion._' Phantom was going to have one hell of a time'_. He thought as he looked over to the screen, the other screen, and the thermos.

**AN: HA! It's done! Well. This chapter at least. Who can guess what Excalibur is? What about Avalon. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**YOU ARE MINE PHANTOM**

**AN: So? Ready for more action?**

**Chapter 8: To the king!**

Pariah was back! Danny, Sam, and Vlad were panicking. They closed the portals down. There is definitely not going to be repeat on what happened last time. Vlad had called in a sick day and so had Danny.

"How the cheese puffs did he get out anyway?" Vlad asked

"How am I supposed to know? You were the one locking him." Vlad's face paled

"FUCK! I LEFT THE KEY THERE!" Danny and Sam rolled their eyes. This _was_ Vlad's fault.

"We have to stop him. I think we can together. If I did last time, then we can"

"Let's go then."

Sam said winking at Danny.

"I wish we had all the ghost gear loaded up in Vlad's speeder." Danny wished with a smile. Sam snapped her fingers and it was done. Danny blinked. "Why can't I just wish pariah dark away?"

"Cause he's using some kind of unknown magic to prevent me from doing that." Sam replied dryly.

"Then let's go." Vlad said, walking to his lab. Danny and Sam followed suit.

They traveled into the portal, ordering it to close after them until further instruction. The y flew in the specter speeder invisibly in peace. Noticing the absence of ghosts, Danny turned on the radar. The green seep line went through the zone without any form of displacement. As Danny continued to monitor the radar, Sam stared at him with dreamy eyes. They were nearing pariah's keep.

'BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEP' the Radar was going haywire. The once blank screen was now filled with uncountable dots. Danny stared wide eyed. How is that possible? They just appeared out of nowhere! They were going to set traps with automated weapons, but now they lost the element of surprise. They were the ones ambushed!

The skeleton knights appeared in a flash. They surrounded the speeder and spun at unimaginable speed. How could they see the though? There was no time to ponder this. The skeletons were about to be blasted to a billion pieces. Wait, what about the weapons inside? Vlad smirked. He was going to shake things up with a bit of fireworks.

"Daniel! Samantha! Out! Now!"

"It's SAM!-WHOA!" Sam was pulled out of the speeder by Danny who understood Vlad's plan. They turned invisible and intangible. They teleported away from the army of skeletons, who did not notice. The skeletons fired at the speeder.

The ecto beams connected to the fuselage and broke through, blasting everything inside. Then, to Danny's horror was an explosion deadly similar to the one his parents and friends died in. The skeletons incinerated with agonizing screams that shook Danny to the core. He started to shake uncontrollably, his jet black shadowy body billowing in the wind of the explosion. The green light enveloped his vision. Danny screamed in guilt and agony and cried out to Sam.

Sam looked over to Danny who had screamed. Then she remembered how she died. Danny must have been spooked by the explosion. She rushed over and hugged him.

"It's ok Danny, I'm right here"

"S-Sam?" Danny whispered "I'm sorry."

"You tried and it was an accident" Sam replied. Vlad's heart twisted. Here stood in front of him, the perfect couple he had seen since him and Maddie, yet he was the reason why they couldn't have happy lives. He began to lose control of himself. But before either younger ghost caught this, he regained his emotional barrier.

"Now that his army was taken care of, let's go to him shall we?" Vlad said with haste

"Let's go" the two love birds replied simultaneously.


	9. Chapter 9

**YOU ARE MINE PHANTOM**

**AN: crap I just realized that I forgot the disclaimer….oh well. The show's been canceled so doubt they are going to sue me. I'll say this on behalf of all me chapters and stories. **

**I DO NOT OWN A FUCKING DAMN THING!**

**Chapter 9: all hail king Arthur**

Danny, Sam and Vlad made their way to the castle. It was just as Danny had remembered it. It was dark, Gloomy and filled the brim of his emotions with fear. Thankfully, his year of training got a good solid lock pad on them. Yet this still didn't stop him from shaking a little.

The trio made their way up to the throne room as Danny remembered it. The army was still outside and they managed to teleport in. Sam looked around, scoping the place for traps while Vlad tried to find a strategy to beat Pariah dark.

"We'll have to use the old divide and conquer tactic" Vlad finally spoke up."Ms. Manson, go set up traps. Daniel I'll use my duplicated to distract him. Then when you get the chance, strike him with the soul shredder."

"But the soul shredder can't kill!" Danny said, worried that Dark would get free again.

"But it can erase from existence. Just command the sword all the souls inside to be shredded and burned to a crisp and disposed of. It also adds to your energy pool."

"Okay"

"Let's get a move on then"

With that, Sam flew away to set up traps for the skeleton army and arrange a quick getaway. Danny flew into the shadows and merged with it, holding the soul shredder tightly. He calmed himself and let his ecto-signature reduce to a frequency that was undetectable. Vlad nodded before splitting into his hoard of a thousand shadow duplicates and flew through the throne room causing plenty of ruckuses to lure the 'King'.

Vlad's clones were getting the job done while he waited outside the door, invisible. The clones circled the room like a vortex. Suddenly, the room temperature spiked to a sweltering heat wave. This can't be the ghost king's power.

"Vortex" Danny whispered as he noticed the overgrown tornado advance to Vlad. He's got to be in league with the king. Vlad noticed, silently slipping behind the ghost. Vlad suddenly performed a move used for assassination that made Danny shiver. Knocking vortex out. He threw him to Danny who caught the ghost, binding it to his ecto-restraints. What the pair failed to notice was that they had slipped into visibility.

"Very impressive" the ghost king said behind Vlad. He used the back of his hand and knocked Vlad to the side of the room, unconcious. "But not quite."

"Pariah" Danny growled, holding up the soul shredder. The king raised an eyebrow and said.

"So the rumors are true. You've gotten the ability of shadow void. Perfect for a slave."

"What do you mean?" Danny said before lunging at the king. The king didn't even move and knocked Danny to the side of the room. Right on top of vortex. He let his instinct take over his battle and went intangible. There was a blinding flash. Danny walked out of the pile of ash looking puzzled. "That was easy, I would imagine a more of a fight" he said to himself then summoned a vortex of power. The power felt good. To control that power was a different situation.

"HAHAHAHAHA excellent demonstration. Now bow down!"

"No!"

"You wonder what happened to him?" pariah chuckled. "I took away his free will that's why it was so easy to fuse with him!"

"HOW?"

"HAHAHA foolish child join me now willingly or the hard way! He walked toward Vlad"

"Danny!" Sam yelled as she entered the room."

"SAM! NO! Get away!" too late, pariah knocked her out already. She felt to the ground with a thump.

Blood ran thick in Danny's viens. Ectoplasm….whatever! He walked over to pariah Dark and looked up pure rage in his eyes. "No"

"Well, then, sit tight cause I'll need to tell you a story. Tell me boy, do you know what this is?" Danny's eyes widened, a sword materialized. Deadly similar to his soul shredder. "this is Excalibur"

"Wha-!" Danny was knocked away to the wall again. He couldn't get up this time. He managed to keep enough energy to stay in phantom form.

"Do you know who I am now?"

"K-King Arthur?" Danny said disbelievingly. "B-But you're supposed to be a hero."

"Foolish boy, how do you achieve a kingdom?" Danny blinked "Power and control"

"So-So you were evil?"

"Yes" Pariah-no- King Arthur smirked

"And this," Arthur whipped out his scabbard "Is Avalon. My scabbard, with it I'm invincible to…almost anything. It's also the portal to my kingdom." Danny swallowed and asked:

"Why does it look like the soul shredder?"

"Because the soul shredder is ghost version of my sword!" Pariah exclaimed. "But unlike your soul shredder, this sends you to the happiest reality."

'How is that in anyway evil?" Danny quirked dryly. He paled at the gin Arthur put on.

"It makes you so happy, that you would do anything for more. ANYTHING. Even give me your free will. Then there's really no point to fight now is there?" Arthur looked down a Danny

"N-NO!" Danny panicked "Get away!" Excalibur swung at him.

_ Danny felt happy, complete, and absolutely no trace of sorrow in his mind. Sam was there. They all were. His family. His Friends. His Ghost Allies. His life. His happiness. He loved them all. He was so happy. He wanted nothing more than this. He needed this. He desired this. He would do anything for this. _

Danny landed on the floor face first and looked up. Realizing where he was. "N-No…..No….their gone!...No!...come back" He whispered as he sat up. He cried. For the first time in months, he actually cried. He cried like a baby. "Please come back!"

"Do you want to see them again?" Arthur asked with false kindness. Danny nodded. His mind was mush. He could only imagine his most desperate desires.

"Yes" Danny croaked "please!"

Arthur smirked. He took out Avalon. He walked to the teen on the floor. Danny looked up with longing eyes. This was torture, He wanted his Family. Arthur too the tip cap off the scabbard of the sword and reveal a blade with a red swirly seal design, and without a second though he plunged it into Danny's ghostly core. Danny Screamed as loud as a banshee. (**I'm surprised that he didn't do his wail**)

Danny looked up after a while, his eyes blood red, like the seal and Excalibur in general. "Yes milord?" Danny internally slapped himself trying to get free. But to no avail. The seal was set. He was trapped in his own mind. He needed to get out. This wasn't right. He was trapped in Avalon. The realm of king Arthur.

**AN poor Danny always getting into trouble. Tsk tsk. Well, we'll see what happens next. Might be while though. I kind of hit a block. I'll think about it. But this story (or the sequel) will defiantly involve **_**HIM. Cya till next time!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**YOU ARE MINE PHANTOM**

**Chapter 10**

Sam woke up to a pounding in her head. She looked around and found it rather cold, even for a ghost. She tried to phase out of her cuffs but found that they were impervious to her powers. She was helpless. She saw to her left, was a door, and to her right, was a still unconscious Vlad. Wait…where's Danny? The dungeon suddenly became more sullen.

She didn't have time to think before Vlad groaned; he too was coming to consciousness. Ne shot up like a cannon. He was in human form. He too, tried to phase and use his powers, but he couldn't even transform. Sam walked over to Vlad, her cloak billowing.

"Where is Danny?" She asked

"I-I don't know" Vlad replied, still dazed.

"You don't think-"

'NO!" Vlad said rather loudly, scarring Sam. "He wouldn't kill someone that useful to him. He would use him."

"Then Danny's in trouble!" Sam said, the ides of enslavement flaring in her mind

"Trust me; it takes more than a few slaps to get Daniel to break." Vlad rolled his eyes. 'I know for a fact. It took a whole year to-"Vlad slapped his hands over his mouth. Oops, he let it slip. This was bad.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, anger growing in her voice. Vlad blinked before dawning a sad expression that Sam had never seen on the man.

"I-I'm…sorry" Vlad choked out of his hoarse through that suddenly contracted.

"For what?"

"I-I'm the reason you are….." Vlad didn't get the chance to explain before he was slapped across the face by Sam in her all out fury.

"So it was YOU! YOU ARE THE REASON WE ARE ALL DEAD. YOU ARE THE REASON THAT DANNY IS SO DEPRESSED! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DID IT! HOW COULD YOU! I KNOW YOU A FRUIT LOOP BUT MURDER? WHY?" Sam screamed at the paling Vlad.

"I didn't mean to…" Vlad said, deflated. "I…was meaning to blow the house up not you. You were supposed to be distracted by a massive ghost attack at the park with Valerie and the Fentons. Once the house blew they would have come to live with me. But….But you followed Danny to the house. You all did. Then when Skulker…fired at the ecto-filtrator…you all…. Then I decided to wait for Daniel to come because I knew would it kind of became a plan B ….it was an accident…will…will you forgive me…." Sam's glare softened before she realized what he had said.

_Flash back_

"_GHOST!" Jack Fenton screamed as he ran to the GAV with Maddie and the trio. They were later joined by Valerie. There was a massive ghost attack, organized by Walker and Technus in the park. There was chaos everywhere. _

"_Divide and conquer! HYA!" Maddie yelled as she charged with her ecto staff glowing. Sam saw Danny change ad charge. Then she noticed something funny. The ghosts were not paying attention to Danny they just avoided everything and continued their havoc. Then Danny was blasted by a blue energy beam. He saw Skulker floating their taunting him. He then flew away._

"_Sam you and them stay here while I hunt him down! If he gets away, then who knows how much trouble there will be."_

'_But"_

"_No buts! I can handle this. Do not come. There is something fishy going on."_

"_Fine..." As soon as Danny left Sam turned around and shot the new and improved wide ranged thermos and sucked all the ghosts in range. She continued this until she started to worry about Danny. She sucked in the remaining ghosts and fled._

"_Sam!" tucker yelled. "Where's Danny?"_

"_He followed Skulker he said to wait…but I'm worried."_

"_Danny is fighting a ghost? By himself?" Maddie screamed. 'To the GAV he needs backup!"_

"_No Mrs. Fenton, he can handle himself." Danny's parents had not known about his secret yet. But they heeded no warning and continued they drove at 200 miles per hour to Fenton works. They entered and found crashes downstairs and began to file down one by one._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" BOOOOM. And Sam's mind went blank. _

Sam sobbed at the memory of how she had died. "Yes…I do…what's done is done. I'm just glad that you took in Danny and gave him the best you could." Vlad smiled

"HOW VERY TOUCHING" The booming voice of pariah dark sounded. He appeared. "TOO BAD THIS WILL HAVE TO END!"

"WTF do you-"

"SLAVE!" Pariah shouted "Come here!"

Danny materialized to the cell. "Yes milord" His now red eyes staring with no emotion. Sam and Vlad Gasped at the same time. Sam then noticed something. It was on Danny's chest; right above his core…it...was….it was the seal of Avalon! Red and grey with a grey outline. Danny was under his control…but how? That should be King Arthur's power

"You-how?" Sam stumbled out

"AH, VERY OBERVATIVE." Sam raised an eyebrow. "THAT SEAL IS THERE BECAUSE I AM THE RIGHTFULL OWNER OF THAT POWER!" Sam's eyes widened. The gears clicked and it came to her. Apparently so had Vlad.

"YOU'RE THE GHOST OF KING ARTHUR?" the two shouted simaltainiusly.

"Yes"

"So…SO"

"Yes. Your friend Phantom is completely under my control"

"Not completely" Sam ground out. Vlad looked at her questionably. Sam knew how to stop this. It was akin to freak show's staff. Only the focus point was on his core. If Danny snaps out even once, the seal will break and he will be impervious to it again. But it also has it's downsides. It is ten times harder to snap out of.

"HAHAHAHA-"

"Danny! I love you I always did. Now, do you wish to remain with this fake king or go home with me and Vlad? Make your choice. If you choose wrong, you will never see me or Vlad again!" Sam finished. She took out the knife she kept in her boots and held to his neck. Vlad, being smart realized what she was doing, took out his emergency handgun and pointed to his heart. "Chose Danny!"

"S-Sam?" Danny looked back and forth. His eyes snapping between emerald and bright crimson. "Help me!" Danny choked out.

"Stop!" Pariah ordered.

"No-NO!" Danny began to fight the control. He stared at Sam tentatively. Pariah realized what the little witch was doing and flew to her. Pushing the Knife against her throat. Sam gasped and fell to the ground holding her neck.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Danny screamed. The seal broke with the shattering sound of glass. Pariah would regret doing that. Cyclones and snowstorms started to form in the dungeon. He felt Anger. More anger than he ever felt. He felt the need to destroy that threat! He had to kill the impudent being that calls himself the king. HE WILL SUFFER! The soul shredder emerged with a flash and instantly swung at pariah. "YOU WILL PERISH!"

Little did Danny know that his rage was overshadowing every other emotion. It was changing his form. His black hair flew in a torrent as it turned white and glowed. It was now searing heat. His jumpsuit was now back, except it was different. His facial structure changed. He now had bulging muscles he was now running on full hatred. There stood an exact replica of Dan. Dan was right. He would turn to him now matter what. Now that he had lost Sam, his Balance was lost. He felt only hate, suffering, and malice.

For once, King Arthur was scared.

**HAHAhAHA Cliffy. Wait for my next update.**


	11. Chapter 11

**YOU ARE MINE PHANTOM**

**AN: This is sooo f***in incredibly late. Sorry. I've got 3 tests and an early physics final to handle. Soory its so short. Volleyball season started**

**Chapter 11 **

Rage

Anger

Fury

Hate

Kill

These sensations were plaguing Danny's head as he turned to the ultimate enemy. His love and heart (whatever is left of it at least) was lost. He had no more control of himself. He roared at the 'king' and charged, sword out, energy blasting any chance of counter attacks. The energy Danny had far surpassed Arthur when he was this pumped up.

"YOU!" Arthur tried to say but was cut off by lightning bolt to his face. "GAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Dan said with his normal bored and baritone voice. "A Fake king" He chuckled, sending shivers up Vlad's spine. Who was this? Why was he so familiar?

"Who Are You?"

"I am Dan Phantom. The future of Danny phantom." He smiled at Vlad. "But, since I'm currently locked up in a Fenton thermos, I'm not supposed to exist at all. Fortunately, the loss of his loved one made him into me, the creature born to pure hatred and NO LOVE" Vlad paled

"WHELP I WILL KILL YOU!" Arthur finally came back to his senses.

'not a chance" A green flare flew at Arthur, successfully knocking him away in a surprised yell.

'DIE!"

"sorry, you're the dead one" Another flare, with more intensity. It was laced with Vortex's lightning bolt and quite a lot of ice.

'ARGH!"

Dan took a breath. He set the highest pitch he could with the wail.

The sound made every molecule in Arthur shake. He screamed in agony.


End file.
